The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,458 titled “Clip for Releasably Attaching Articles Together” issued Nov. 18, 1997 is incorporated by reference herein. The clip disclosed therein is well suited for fastening objects to coveralls, pockets, or to belt loops. However, it is not ideal for fastening objects to belts, and this mode of fastening is preferred by many workers.
This invention relates generally to belt clips for mounting articles on a user's belt, and more particularly to a belt clip having a breakaway feature which will separate upon sufficient axial force should one of the articles become caught or snagged, thereby preventing accidents.
In a plant setting, particularly, it is often important for workers to have safety gear in their possession. For example, gloves, helmets, ear muffs, safety glasses, radios and flashlights provide no protection unless they are used when a hazard presents itself. In order to provide needed availability and prevent such items from being lost or misplaced, devices for mounting these items to belts are known. However, such a mounting technique leads to a new risk, that of increased fall danger if the belt mounted item becomes snagged. This is of particular concern for workers in elevated areas.
On ships, sailors and merchantmen must negotiate small passageways, hatches and doors on a daily basis, often in rough weather. Under these conditions, a fall caused by a snagged object will almost always be against steel and cause some degree of injury, or result in a man overboard.
Policemen and soldiers can easily be injured if their belt-mounted gear becomes snagged when negotiating a fence, for example, or by a passing vehicle.
Construction workers often carry the tools of their trade, such as hammers, knives, tape measures and drills mounted to their belts. These items can easily snag and result in a fall, particularly around ladders and stairs.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a clip for maintaining articles releasably clipped to a belt.
It is another object of this invention to provide a clip for a belt which will prevent articles from becoming lost or misplaced.
Another object of this invention is to provide a clip which will maintain articles releasably clipped to a belt which will separate upon sufficient axial force to prevent accidents should one of the articles become caught or snagged.
A further object of this invention is to provide a clip for a belt which is simple in construction and economical to manufacture.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from time to time throughout the specification and claims as hereinafter related.